Wrong Name
by withering-away
Summary: Matthew can't wait to find out his soulmates name. His life has finally started to look up, he has a boyfriend, fiends, finally joined the hockey team. But what will he do when its not his boyfriends name(Ivan) that appears on his hip, but in fact one of his fellow team mates. Soul mate AU. Slight RusCan for a bit, but budding PruCan
1. Chapter 1

It was weird to think that little under a year ago I had been so alone. No one had noticed me, not even my own family sometimes, and now look at me. Marching towards the changing room with my friends after another fun Hockey training session. You'd think I would have skipped out on training like most people, considering it was my birthday today, not me. I had only plucked up the courage to join a month ago and so it was still a novelty to me.

I'll give you a basic run down on how my life changed from shit to amazing so quickly. Last year Ivan Braginski had been moved up into my maths class, much to my embarrassment, he'd accidentally sat on me thinking my seat was empty. He had of course apologised profusely and moved to the seat beside me, proceeding never to forget about me again. We had become fast friends and it was only a few short months later that he asked me out, being the first person to notice me in such a long time, I of course said yes.

He had been a member of the towns Hockey team for years, after he learnt of my love for Hockey he brought me to watch a few of his games. The team was made up of a mix of people between the ages of seventeen through to twenty five. There was only a few other highschoolers, the rest were either from college or university.

He had begun trying to convince me to join the team a few months back, I was a little nervous about it though, everyone seemed so out going and confident, like Gilbert for instance. They'd probably just forget I was there.

I was wrong though. When I joined the team a month ago I had been given such a warm welcome and had enjoyed every second of practice. The coach even said I could play in the game happening this weekend, something I had been rearing to do.

So this was why I was here at practise today, regardless of the fact it was my Birthday. Did I mention it was my eighteenth birthday? So it was an extra special day, I was becoming an adult and then to top it off the name of my soul mate would mark itself into my skin at some point today. That was something that happened to every eighteen year old, no one was completely sure why or how it started happening, but it did and mostly everyone was thankful for it.

I already knew the name that would appear on my skin though. Ivan Braginski. After everything he'd done for me and how much I cared for him there was no way it could be anyone else. I couldn't wait. He was a little younger than me and still hadn't gotten his name either but he expected it to be my name to.

I stepped into the warm spray of the shower with a smile on my face, after having quickly stripped myself of my sweaty hockey kit. I was trying to keep my gaze on the wall in front of me, still not used to showering with the rest of the team who were slowly filling in. It was kind of embarrassing, especially when a certain albino would start getting grabby with me. He was just way to comfortable with being naked with a bunch of other guys. He came running in without even a towel around his waist, ruffling my hair on his way past to take his place in the neighbouring shower.

"Good practise Birde, can't wait to see you kick some ass in the game this weekend!" He called cheerily. I sent him a quick shy smile before returning to face the wall before I saw too much. He was one of the loudest most obnoxious people I had ever met, even more so than my brother, but I guess it suited him and kind of had a charm to it. Sometimes. When he wasn't teasing me.

"I don't know about that, it is only my first game. I'm a little nervous." I admitted.  
"Keseses don't be, you'll be fine, you've got the awesome here to help you out." Okay I'll admit he could be nice sometimes, in his own weird way.  
"And if anyone tries to mess with you, I'll beat them up da?" came Ivan's contribution from behind as he joined me, wrapping an arm around me and placing a kiss on my cheek. My face grew red as a few of the guys sent catcalls our way, telling us to get a room.  
"Um, thanks I suppose?" I mumbled, slipping out of Ivan's arms, grabbing my towel and heading back into the changing room, Ivan following soon after.

It was while I was towelling dry and slipping into some pants that I felt it, a soft tingling sensation on my hip that slowly grew in strength. And I knew exactly what it was. I stood still, smiling to myself as I waited for the feeling to fade before finally lowering the waistband to my pants to peer at the name.

Gilbert Beilschmidt

No. This had to be some kind of joke. There was no way the name on my hip could possibly be his and not the name of the guy I was dating. Me and Gilbert were just friends, if that. This could not be happening to me, who's name would appear on Ivan? I let my waistband snap back against my skin as I willed the tears building in my eyes to leave. Arms wrapped around me again and I knew exactly who's they were.

"Matvey? Has it happened?" He asked, non the wiser until I turned teary eyes on him.

"Der'mo, let me see." He demanded, releasing me as if I had burned him and spinning me around. I pushed at him, trying not to let him look, if only to hope it wasn't real. But he was of course stronger than me and pulled the pants away from my skin to see. He froze momentarily, face going dark, a frightful look coming into his eye as Gilbert wondered in.

"Hey what's going- Iv?" He question as Ivan began marching towards him. I could not stop him. He was on Gilbert in the blink of an eye, punching and cursing all the while.

"Vy kusok der'ma. Kak ty smeyesh' zabrat' yego u menya." I tried grabbing at his arms to stop him, but he'd absolutely lost it. The only thing I could do was get between them, suffering a punch to the jaw. Only then did he stop, more out of shock.

"You choose him over me Matvey?" He hissed, giving me a look that absolutely broke my heart before storming from the room, door banging with a crack.

"I'm so sorry Gil, this is all my fault. Are you okay?" I sobbed, kneeling down beside him, my hands fluttering uselessly.

"I-I... Ja. It'd take more than that to g-get rid of the awesome. B-But, ugh, what did I do?"

"I think you're my soul mate."


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas update yaaaaay. Hope you all enjoy ^o^**

After a short talking to from the coach and a few concered team mates me an Gilbert were finally left alone to talk. I did have some questions, Gilbert was in college, he was twenty, why hadn't he told me we were soulmates. I also needed to explain to him that I loved and wanted to be with Ivan.

We were still sat in the changing rooms and I was helping him clean up, dabbing carfully at his bloodied face, pausing momentarily with every wince.

"So uh, we're soulmates huh?" He began after a couple moments of silence.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I fired back, dropping my hand in favour of frowning at him.

"I... I kinda feel like an idiot for not noticing. An awesome idiot of course. Look, no offence but I've had my name for two years, I never really looked to begin with. It's just a load of bull shit, the only reason it works is because people believe and so force themselves into dating strangers. It's weird. And anyway, Matthew is a commen name, and I never really asked for your last name." He ranted, probably the most I'd ever heard him say. He shuffled backwards sightly and liffed the back of his jean leg up, uncovering my name which was wrapped around the back of his ankle. At least now I understood how I hadn't noticed.

"It's not rubbish, why else would the names appear...? But at least it makes things easier if thats how you feel, I don't have any intention of leaving Ivan. If I can talk him around. And make sure he at least doesn't beat you up again," I mumbled as an afterthought. I'd seen how angry and hurt he'd been, even though it wasn't exactly my fault. I loved him. I did not know Gilbert. So I wasn't about to abandon Ivan. "I'm sorry about that by the way. Him hitting you."

"Don't worry about it Birdie. I'm not interested anyway, sure you're kinda cute, but uh, not my type." A small smirk was sent my way and the washcloth was removed from my hand before he wandered from the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mon dieu! Gilbert, what happened to your face?" Was Francis first reaction when I arrived back at our dorm. Had I not already checked out my awesome face I might have been worried, but it was not as bad as everyone was making it out to be. Bust lip, black eye, my nose had been bleeding but there was nothing visbly wrong. Although I didn't like having my face like this I wasn't as vain as Francy pants, anyway I bet I looked badass.

"Nothing new, I just got into a fight, did not start this one though. Ivan just started wailing on me, his little butt buddy is apparently my soul mate." I shrugged, grabbing a beer from the minifride we had and flopping ungracfully onto my bed.

"Wait. His boyfriend? Errrr, the new kid on the team, Matthew?" He said slowly, grinning when I nodded a confermation.

"This is great, you finally have your soul mate, although I'm a little worried for little Matthew." He uttered playfully, dodging my foot when it struck out.

"Hey, hey. I'm awesome, he should feel privalidge. But before you start ranting about the beauty of love, nothing is going to happen. You know how I feel about this. Anyway, the kid's in 'loooove' with Ivan, ain't planning on leaving him."

"Regardless of the obsitcales love will provail." H murmured to himself, kinda creepy really.

"Anyway, wheather you believe or not, you have seen how it works. Take me and Arthur for instance, or Antonio and Lovino." He continued, as if that would convince me.

They were all silly to be honest. I had watched Arthur and Francis in highschool go from hating each other -they were practically enemys- to making out with each other within a month of Francis getting his name. Idiots.

"Pfft, lets see your 'magical love' overcome the obsitcal of me staying away from him."

"Well if your to much of a wussy to win him over... You could at least try."

"Hey! I'm not a wuss, he has a boyfriend. He's happy as he is, I'm happy as I am, everybody wins." I huffed indignently.

"You're probably right... I bet you wouldn't even be able to befriend him anyway." He said cassually, buffing his nails against his shirt before inspecting them.

"I can befriend anybody with my awesome." And that was all it took.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ivan please! I just want to talk." I repeated for the sixth or so time, punctuating each word with a bang on his front door. Thankfully his family were out and so would not have to listen to this.

"Ivaaaaaaaaaaaan!" I almost fell inside as the door was yanked open to reveal my boyfriend... If I could still call him that.

"What could you possibly want Matvey. Come to rub it in?" He snapped, his face as cold and unforgiving as the last time I saw him.

"There is nothing for me to rub in Ivan, this doesn't change anything."

"How does it not? You clearly chose him over."

"That's not true, you know I don't like anger. I bearly know him, why would I want him over you? You just overreacted," Raising my hands in surrender when he looked ready to slam the door in my face, I continued. "Look, he is nothing to me. We planned to spend the rest of our lives together because we believed we were soulmates, I still believe that."

"And what about when I get my name and it does not say Matvey?" He asked quietly, glaring down at the floor now instead of me. That was an impovement I guess.

"Well then we'll deal with that when it happens. But Ivan, I love _you_." His face finally melted after that, and he held the door open wider to allow me inside. Maybe, just maybe, my life wouldn't fall apart


End file.
